A Changed Life
by AccioSeverus85
Summary: SS/HG: Elf Jahre nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts tritt Hermine Granger einen Job im Zaubereiministerium an und trifft dabei auf ihren ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke, der seit dem Angriff von Nagini auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen ist. Zwei veränderte Leben treffen aufeinander, während sich eine ungeahnte Gefahr auf leisen Sohlen an die Magische Welt heranschleicht.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Die Hauptcharaktere, bestimmte Begriffe und Ideen gehören JK Rowling._

_Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihren Figuren herum und verdiene daran keine Galleone._

* * *

Grüne Flammen schlugen aus einem der vielen Kamine des Atriums im Zaubereiministerium in London. Nachdem das letzte bisschen Rauch verpufft war, formten sich aus den zunächst vage zu erkennenden Umrissen zwei Personen. Eine davon eine junge Frau, die sich, kaum hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, hektisch wirkend auf den Weg machte.

„Hermine!", rief der junge Mann, der mit ihr angekommen war und beinahe laufen musste, um ihr auf den Fersen zu bleiben. „Nun entspann dich und atme erst einmal durch. Du hast doch noch zehn Minuten." Die junge Frau drehte ihr Handgelenk zur Seite, um einen Blick auf ihre magische Armbanduhr (die ihr bereits zugerufen hätte, dass sie sich beeilen müsse, wäre sie zu spät dran gewesen) zu werfen und blieb dann stehen. Der große junge Mann mit den leicht zerzausten roten Haaren, der einen unordentlich wirkenden Umhang trug, holte sie endlich ein. „Es ist sieben Minuten vor Acht, Ron.", sagte die junge Frau gehetzt klingend und zog bedeutungsschwer die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich habe also keine zehn Minuten Zeit."

Dutzende Hexen und Zauberer um sie herum stiegen aus Kaminen, apparierten unvermittelt neben ihnen und schlängelten sich in eine Masse aus Besuchern und Ministeriumsangestellten, die an diesem frühen Morgen durch die Empfangshalle strömte. Ron Weasley war davon unbeeindruckt und lächelte Hermine unernst nickend an, während sie weiter zu den Aufzügen hingingen. „Ach ja, stimmt... Keine zehn Minuten mehr, nur _fast_ zehn Minuten.", sagte er. Sie schien ärgerlich über seine Sorglosigkeit. Wieder blieb er stehen. „Hermine, du steigst gleich in einen Aufzug und bist in weniger als einer Minute im dritten Stock.", sagte Ron nun etwas ernsthafter und eindringlicher. „Außerdem ist das dein erster Arbeitstag im Ministerium – kein Mensch nimmt es dir übel, wenn du ein paar Minuten zu spät kommst, weil du das Büro vom Abteilungsleiter nicht findest oder sowas." Aber Hermine war mit solchen Argumenten nicht ruhig zu stellen.

„Gerade, _weil_ das mein erster Tag ist, möchte ich nicht zu spät kommen.", beharrte sie und wurde dabei ungewöhnlich laut.

Ron atmete aus und zuckte mit den Schultern – im gleichen Moment schon tat es Hermine leid. „Vielleicht hast du recht.", gab sie zu. „Es ist nur… ich wollte immer hier arbeiten und nun möchte ich alles richtig machen." Ron legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das wirst du auch.", sagte er ihr. „Du wirst die Beste der ganzen Abteilung sein, da wette ich drauf." Hermine lächelte müde. „Ich muss jetzt los.", sagte Ron und schielte kurz auf seine magische Taschenuhr. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und Spaß… und vergiss nicht – wir treffen uns nach der Arbeit mit Harry."

Er gab ihr einen hastigen Kuss auf die Wange und stieg in einen der drei nebeneinander liegenden Aufzüge, um zum zweiten Stock zu gelangen – der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung.

Hermine atmete ein, hielt einen Moment die Luft an, atmete wieder aus und gab sich einen Ruck. Auch sie bestieg nun den Aufzug, den sie mit einem älteren Zauberer in kurios gestreiftem Gehrock und zwei Hexen, die sich über den neuen Erlass zur Beseitigung von Ghulen unterhielten, teilte. Wie Hermine vermutet hatte, stiegen beide Frauen aus, als die helle Frauenstimme „vierter Stock – Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe" verlauten ließ. Nur noch ein Stockwerk…

Elf Jahre lag die Schlacht um Hogwarts nun zurück. Manches Mal schienen ihr die Ereignisse jener Jahre meilenweit entfernt zu sein, wie aus einem anderen Leben und dann gab es Momente in denen ihr die Erinnerungen derart lebendig erschienen als sei zwischen heute und vor elf Jahren nur ein einzelner Tag vergangen.  
Nachdem Hogwarts soweit wieder aufgebaut worden war und das Leben seinen gewohnten Gang zu gehen schien, war Hermine zurückgekehrt und hatte das letzte Schuljahr wiederholt, um ihre UTZ Prüfungen abzulegen. Bis auf Zaubertränke, das ihr in der Umsetzung trotz der ermunternden Unterstützung von Professor Slughorn immer noch schwer gefallen war, hatte sie in jedem Fach mit einem Ohnegleichen abgeschlossen. Danach war sie dem Angebot des Zaubereiministers Kingsley Shacklebolt gefolgt, um mit Harry und Ron gemeinsam eine Ausbildung in der Aurorenzentrale zu beginnen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Freunden jedoch, bemerkte Hermine sehr bald, dass dieser Berufszweig ihr nicht besonders lag. Sie bevorzugte eine eher verwalterische Tätigkeit, bei der ihr theoretisches Wissen ebenso gefragt wie gefördert werden würde. Nach einer zweijährigen Weltreise mit Ron, während der sie vor allem ihren Forscherdrang stillen konnte, und mehreren Jahren Ausbildung in Beauxbatons (wo eine gewisse Madame Dubois sie in ihren speziellen Kursen die gehobenen Grundlagen magischer Katastrophenbekämpfung und Gedächtniskunde gelehrt hatte), entschied sich Hermine dazu, in einem der Büros des Ministeriums für Zauberei arbeiten zu wollen. Ein Entschluss, den Ron ebenso wenig ehrlich nachvollziehen konnte wie er ihr Interesse für Arithmantik während der Schulzeit begriffen hatte.

„Dritter Stock – Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen.", erklang die Frauenstimme im Aufzug erneut und Hermine Granger zuckte kurz zusammen. Sie war angekommen.

„Ah, Miss Granger!", rief der hochgewachsene Mann mit der grünen Fliege aus, der den schwarz parkettierten Flur entlang auf sie zugelaufen kam, beschwingt. „Da sind Sie ja. Pünktlich, und ich hätte nichts anderes erwartet." Amyntas Hicks, schlaksig, etwa im mittleren Alter und Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, schüttelte ihre Hand. Hermine zwang sich zu einem möglichst natürlichen Lächeln und nickte.

„Na dann.", sagte Hicks und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde Ihnen am besten Ihr Büro zeigen. Damit Sie gleich loslegen können, was?", hörte sie ihn fröhlich sagen und anschließend kichern. Hicks war, wie Hermine bereits bei der Vorstellung vor drei Wochen bemerkt hatte, etwas eigen und exzentrisch. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn mochte, aber bisher erschien er ihr zumindest freundlich.

Etwa in der Mitte des langen Flures, das vom magischen Tageslicht durch ein paar spärliche Fenster beleuchtet wurde, blieb Mr. Hicks stehen und öffnete eine Tür.

„Also, das ist es.", sagte er und gab Hermine ein Zeichen, dass sie eintreten möge. „Natürlich können Sie sich mit der Zeit etwas häuslicher einrichten." Hermine blickte auf einen hübschen schwarzen Schreibtisch – Ebenholz -, hinter dem sich ein Fenster befand, das zu ihrem Gefallen etwas größer als jene im Flur ausfiel. Ein Paar grünkarierter Vorhänge war daneben angebracht, das sie für einen Augenblick fragen machte, wer wohl zuvor in diesem Büro gearbeitet haben mochte, doch ansonsten schien das Zimmer wie leergeräumt. „Das werde ich gern tun.", antwortete Hermine nun auf Hicks' Einwurf und legte ihre Tasche auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Die Toiletten sind ganz hinten am Ende des Flures.", bemerkte Hicks nun und blieb erwartungsvoll lächelnd im Türrahmen stehen, nachdem er seine Fliege zurecht gerückt hatte. „Wenn Sie etwas zu trinken brauchen, schicken Sie einfach ein Memo hinunter ins Atrium zur Direktion. Wobei ich ja davon überzeugt bin, dass Sie sich mit Ihren Fähigkeiten auch alleine versorgen können.", wieder beendete er mit einem nervös merkwürdigen Kichern seinen Satz. Hermine nickte, abermals etwas unbehaglich. „Also dann, ich werde Ihnen die heute zu bearbeitenden Fallakten bringen. Wenn Sie damit fertig sind, können Sie Schluss machen.", erklärte Hicks weiter und ehe Hermine noch einmal bejahen konnte, war er bereits verschwunden.

Der Anfang war gemacht, dachte Hermine, atmete noch einmal durch und besah sich ihr Büro mit etwas mehr Ruhe. Die scheußlichen Vorhänge würde sie baldmöglichst austauschen. Vielleicht ein paar neue in den Gryffindor-Farben. Und Fotos. Ja, ein paar bewegte Fotografien ihrer Freunde und ein paar Muggelbilder von ihren Eltern würden das Büro sicherlich freundlicher gestalten.

„Hier!", Amyntas Hicks war zurückgekehrt und legte einen Stapel Pergamente auf Hermines Schreibtisch ab. „Wenn Sie Fragen haben sollten – mein Büro ist das Erste gleich beim Eingang zur Etage.", sagte Hicks und hatte bereits den Türgriff in der Hand. „Ach ja.", sagte er dann plötzlich. „Das fertige Schreiben über den Drachenpockenfall in Grimbsy geben Sie bitte an Mr. Prince weiter. Das Büro schräg gegenüber Ihrem." Hermine hatte kaum hingehört, lächelte nun aber aufrichtig und machte sich daran, hinter ihrem neuen Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. „Wird erledigt.", versicherte sie und Hicks schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermine bearbeitete Fall um Fall. Eine Horde Minimuffs war in einem Muggelkaufhaus in Surrey aufgetaucht. Dies bedeutete zum einen ein Verwarnungsschreiben an die zuständige Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe als auch ein Genehmigungsschreiben für die Vergissmich-Zentrale, die die Erinnerung des Eisverkäufers sowie dreier Jungen, an deren Arme sich die Minimuffs festgebissen hatten, umkehren sollten. Mrs. Mathilda Warren aus Paisley in Schottland, Nachbarin der dreizehnjährigen Hexe Eileen McDonald, war Opfer eines Wabbelbein-Fluches geworden. Angeblich war Mrs. Warren eine gemeine alte Frau, die Eileen McDonald und ihrer Freundin Estella Lovejoy, ebenfalls Hexe, den Fußball zerstochen hatte nachdem er über ihren Gartenzaun geflogen war. Eileen und Estella würden dennoch eine Verwarnung wegen unerlaubter Zauberei Minderjähriger erhalten, die über das Büro gegen Missbrauch der Magie rausgehen würde. Hermine schickte eine Eule an das St. Mungo's Hospital, wo Mrs. Warren wegen ihrer Beine behandelt wurde und anschließend ebenfalls einen Gedächtniszauber erhalten sollte.

Einige Pergamente und Stunden später, die Hermine kaum länger als eine halbe erschienen waren, hatte sie die Anträge zur weiteren Untersuchung des Ausbruches von Drachenpocken in Grimsby fertig. Sie ordnete die Schriftrollen noch einmal vor sich auf dem Tisch und griff dann nach ihrer Tasche, die sie nun über die Schulter schwang. Mit einem kurzen „nox!", es war bereits früher Abend, löschte sie das Licht und schloss die Bürotür hinter sich.

Ein paar Schritte und sie hatte das Büro von Mr. Prince erreicht – „Leitender Angestellter des Komitees zur Erforschung von Gegenmitteln bei Seuchen und Katastrophen" stand da in ein unscheinbares goldenes Türschild eingraviert. Hermine klopfte an. Sie hörte ein langgezogenes, genervt klingendes „jaaaa" und öffnete die Tür.

„Entschuldigen Sie wenn ich störe…", setzte Hermine an und ihr Blick fiel auf einen älteren Mann an einem Schreibtisch, der gar nicht erst zu ihr aufsah. Ein Gefühl, wie von dutzenden winzigen Ameisen in ihrem Nacken und auf ihrem Hinterkopf, überkam sie.

„Die Analyse des Drachenpockenausbruches?", fragte er, während er auf Pergament schrieb. Sie kannte diese Stimme.

„Ja, ich…", stotterte Hermine, während ihre Gedanken zu rasen schienen. „Legen Sie sie hier auf den Schrank neben der Tür.", sagte er.

Er war älter geworden. Seine Haare waren grau, zu ihrer Verwunderung geschnitten. Und doch trug er immer noch schwarz und seine Hakennase war unverkennbar.

„Pro… Professor Snape?", sprach sie endlich das aus was sie dachte.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein kurzes, beinahe unmerkliches, Zucken ging über die rechte Hand des Mannes hinter dem Schreibtisch nachdem der Name gefallen war. Er legte den Federkiel beiseite, hob den Kopf und sah zu ihr auf. Hermine notierte ein flaues Gefühl, das sich langsam in ihrem Magen ausbreitete. _Wie ist das möglich_, fragte sie sich. Aber er war es, sie war sich sicher und diese Feststellung machte sie nicht eben weniger unbehaglich.

Seine schwarzen Augen hefteten an ihren und für einen Moment gewann sein Gesichtsausdruck einen sonderbaren Zug. Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sie für einige Sekunden, offenbar forschend. Dann bildete sich ein süffisantes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Sieh einer an.", erklang nun die vertraut ölige Stimme. „Fräulein Neunmalklug aus dem Hause Gryffindor." Sein Ausdruck gewann an spöttischem Hochmut - ganz so, wie sie ihn stets gekannt hatte. Aber das lag viele Jahre zurück.

War sie eben noch erstaunt darüber gewesen, ihren einstigen Professor für Zaubertränke unvermittelt an ihrer neuen Arbeitsstätte anzutreffen, keimte jetzt ein alter Widerstand in ihr auf. „Miss Granger.", korrigierte sie ihn bestimmt. „Wie es scheint...", entgegnete er, während seine Lippen sich abermals zu einem herablassenden Grinsen zusammenzogen. „... haben wir beide so unsere Probleme was das Namensverständnis anbetrifft." Sein Blick schweifte überdeutlich zu dem kleinen Messingschild vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch, auf dem „Mr. Prince" zu lesen war. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Pergament, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

„Sie haben sich nicht im geringsten verändert.", rutschte es Hermine ärgerlich heraus.

Sie raunte es mehr für sich selbst, und eigentlich stimmte es auch nicht. Sie hatte ihn beinahe nicht wieder erkannt. Er war sichtlich gealtert, seine Aufmachung hatte sich verändert und sie glaubte, einen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu bemerken, der ihr fremd war, den sie nicht einzuordnen wusste. Und doch wirkte er in seiner Art zweifellos noch immer ebenso selbstgefällig und boshaft wie eh und je.

Während er sich alle Mühe gab, sie zu ignorieren und seine Akten zu bearbeiten, betrachtete Hermine ihn. Fragen und halbfertige Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher. _Was macht er hier im Ministerium? Warum um alles in der Welt nennt er sich Prince?_ Doch noch ehe sie eine dieser Fragen hätte stellen können, wurden ihre Gedanken unterbrochen, als er wieder zu ihr aufsah.

„Das ist ja wirklich rührend, Miss Granger.", befand er nun in ironischem Ton - natürlich hatte er ihre Äußerung nicht überhört. „Womöglich aber können selbst Sie sich vorstellen, dass mir an einem Hogwarts Ehemaligentreffen wenig gelegen ist. Wie Sie sehen, bin ich beschäftigt. Wenn Sie uns beide nun also den Gefallen tun würden – Sie haben Ihre Aufgabe offenbar erledigt." Seine linke Augenbraue erhob sich und er musterte sie noch einen Moment mit überheblicher Miene. „Ja, das habe ich.", gab Hermine schließlich zur Antwort und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um sein Büro zu verlassen.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment lang bei der Bürotür von „Mr. Prince" stehen nachdem jene hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war und lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Flures. Es war als ob eine Last von ihr abfallen würde. Mit leicht zittriger Hand strich sie eine der losen Strähnen an ihrer Schläfe zur Seite, versuchte ihre Gedanken damit ebenfalls wegzuwischen und machte sich dann - mit Beinen, die sich jetzt fast ebenso anfühlten als seien sie von einem Wabbelbein-Fluch getroffen worden - auf den Weg durch den Flur zum Eingang.  
Das magische Tageslicht hatte sich inzwischen der nasskalten Novemberstimmung, die außerhalb des Ministeriums Einzug hielt, angepasst und der Flur wurde durch Fackeln beleuchtet. Es musste fast sechs Uhr am Abend sein, wie ihr bewusst wurde und sie war noch im Speisesaal verabredet.

„Ah! Sie sind also schon fertig, Miss Granger!", eine Tür war aufgerissen worden und Hermine schreckte zusammen, kurz bevor sie den Eingang erreichte. Amyntas Hicks stand in der Tür seines Büros, das gleich beim Eingang zur Etage lag und strahlte sie abermals großspurig an.

„Was?", Hermine blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, um sich in letzter Sekunde wieder zu fangen. „Ähm… Ja, natürlich. Ich habe alles soweit erledigt." Sie zwang sich zum widerholten Male zu einem aufgesetzten Grinsen gegenüber ihrem Vorgesetzten. Hicks musterte sie argwöhnisch. „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", wolllte er wissen.

Hermine nickte schnell. „Ja, alles bestens...", gab sie zur Antwort. „… nur etwas… müde." Hicks schien mit dieser Ausrede zufrieden und nickte nun ebenfalls. „Verstehe.", begann er salbungsvoll. „Sie müssen tatsächlich im Akkord gearbeitet haben. Den Bericht über den Drachenpockenfall haben Sie nicht etwa schon fertig?"

Hermine konnte widersprechen und Hicks zeigte sich beeindruckt. „Und Sie haben ihn an Prince weitergereicht?", wollte er wissen und sah recht interessiert dabei aus. „Ja.", bestätigte Hermine knapp und für einen Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob Hicks auf eine andere Antwort gewartet hätte. „Also dann.", sagte er jetzt jedoch freundlich. „Bis morgen. Einen schönen Feierabend wünsche ich." „Danke, Ihnen ebenfalls. Bis morgen.", Hermine rief es ihm im Gehen zu und hatte wenig später den Türgriff in der Hand.

„Erster Stock, Atrium.", erklang die kühle Frauenstimme endlich. Hermine hatte es kaum abwarten können und stürzte aus dem Aufzug, zog die schmiedeeisernen Gitter beiseite und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die kleine Nebenhalle in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Sie geriet in die geschäftige Masse von Besuchern und Zauberern, die nun hauptsächlich in Richtung Kamine strömte. Die meisten Mitarbeiter der unterschiedlichen Abteilungen schienen ihre Schicht um diese Uhrzeit zu beenden. Hunderte von ihnen drängten, am prächtigen Brunnen in der Mitte der Halle vorbei, zu den dunkel getäfelten Seitenwänden, in denen die vergoldeten Flohnetzwerk-Kamine eingelassen waren.

Hermine hatte ihre Mühe damit, vereinzelte Lücken zwischen den geschäftigen Menschen auszumachen und sich schließlich in Richtung Speisesaal durchzuschlängeln, während ein paar blass lilafarbene Papierumschläge nur knapp an ihren Ohren vorbei zu den Aufzügen hinflogen - die vermutlich letzten Memos des Tages.

„Ausweis?", krächzte ein alter Hauself mit langen Fledermausohren, der vor der Eingangstür zum Speisesaal auf einem kleinen Stuhl aus Eichenholz saß. Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog ein Stück Pergament daraus hervor – ihre vorläufige Identifikation als Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums. Der Hauself nickte nur gelangweilt, schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und die Tür öffnete sich.

Auch der Speisesaal war überfüllt. In dem kreisrunden Raum befanden sich viele Tische und Bänke, an denen Zauberer und Hexen saßen, aßen, tranken, den Tagespropheten studierten oder wild durcheinander diskutierten. Die Decke war ebenso pfauenblau wie die der Eingangshalle und es befanden sich ähnliche Symbole – Runen, wie Hermine bemerkte - darin, die sich bewegten und sekündlich zu verändern schienen. Sie waren allerdings silbern, statt golden wie die in der Decke der Eingangshalle. Hermine beobachtete wie eines davon sich langsam zusammenzog, um zu einem dreieckigen Etwas zu verschmelzen.

_Snape. Seit wann arbeitet Snape im Zaubereiministerium?_ Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie sich wieder vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Papiere ordnete, ohne sie zu beachten. Das schwarze Augenpaar bohrte sich in sie hinein. Etwas war anders daran. Anders als sie es in Erinnerung hatte…

„Mine!", hörte sie plötzlich eine wohl vertraute Stimme, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Hier sind wir! Komm, setz dich zu uns!" Ihr Blick fiel auf Ron, der mit Harry an einem Tisch an der rechten Wand Platz genommen hatte. Harry winkte ihr zu und Ron stand auf, als sie auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte.

„Da bist du ja endlich.", sagte Ron als er sie kurz in den Arm nahm und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Auch Harry umarmte sie zur Begrüßung und sie war ehrlich erfreut ihn zu sehen.

„Na, wie war dein erster Tag?", fragte Ron, während sie beieinander saßen und Hermine einer Elfe aus der Küche ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatte. Hermine überlegte, ob sie ihnen erzählen sollte, was ihr kurz vor Verlassen der Abteilung widerfahren war. „Gut.", antwortete sie jedoch, ihr leerer Magen machte sich unangenehm bemerkbar und sie widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zunächst der Käseplatte, die ihr inzwischen gereicht worden war. Es machte jetzt wenig Sinn, damit herauszuplatzen.

„Gut?", fragte Ron. „Ist das alles? Konnte drei Nächte nicht schlafen und hat heute wahrscheinlich die halbe Abteilung für Katastrophen aufgeräumt." Er stopfte sich Brot in den Mund, biss von seinem Würstchen ab und grinste Harry an. Hermine ging nicht darauf ein. „Wie war euer Tag?", wollte sie stattdessen wissen. „Das übliche.", meinte Harry müde, während er eine kleine Dose Milch öffnete, um seinem Kaffee einen Schuss davon zu verabreichen. „Shacklebolt möchte, dass wir ein paar Typen in Caithness beschatten. In einer Wirtschaft etwas außerhalb der Stadt kam es letztes Wochenende zu einem Überfall, der Wirt ist mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt worden…" Hermine hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu, folgte jedoch seinem Blick, der hinüber zu einem weiter entfernten Tisch wanderte. Harry nickte jemandem verhalten zu.

„Heute wimmelt's hier nur scho vor Schlytherins.", hörte sie plötzlich Ron verächtlich sagen, der wieder einmal den Mund voll hatte. Das nun riss Hermine aus ihrer Lethargie und sie ließ ihr Messer fallen.

„Alles okay mit dir, Hermine?", wollte Harry irritiert wissen. Sie blickte beklommen von Harry zu Ron.

„Ehrlich mal, Mine.", sagte Ron. „Ich sehe sie ja auch nicht allzu gern, aber bei Pansy Parkinsons Anblick muss man nicht gleich weiß wie eine Wand werden." Hermine sah nun in die Richtung, in die Harry genickt hatte und erkannte eine pummelige junge Frau, die jetzt auch ihr mit verdrießlicher Miene zuwinkte. „Sie arbeitet auch hier?", fragte Hermine. Harry nickte. „Jaah, in der Abteilung für Lächerliche Patente.", erklärte Ron. „Hab ich dir doch erzählt – erst neulich hat sie George ein dickes ‚Abgelehnt' auf den Patentantrag für seine selbstauflösenden Radiermichs gestempelt. Dabei sind die Dinger wirklich praktisch…"

Hermine rührte in ihrem Tee und sah Ron jetzt konzentriert an. „Nun, du hast mir jedenfalls nicht erzählt, dass Snape hier arbeitet.", sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Ron sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Von was redest du?", fragte er und lachte unbeholfen, während er sich ein zweites Würstchen von dem magischen Minigrill auf ihrem Tisch nahm. Harry sah Hermine fragend an. „Von Severus Snape – oder, wie er sich jetzt nennt, Mr. Prince. Er arbeitet auf der gleichen Etage. In dem Büro gegenüber meinem, ganz genau gesagt. Eben habe ich ihm meine Analyse über den Drachenpockenfall in Grimsby übergeben."

Sie hatte noch nicht ganz ausgeredet als Ron das Stück Würstchen, das er nur kurz zuvor abgebissen hatte, ausspuckte und auch Harry schien sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckt zu haben. „Du machst Witze, Mine!", sagte Ron. „Nein, mache ich nicht.", entgegnete Hermine ernst. Hermine erzählte beiden nun im Detail was sie erlebt hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

**No-name,** **cloudshape** und **LyraSummers**: Zunächst _vielen_ Dank für eure Reviews und das Interesse! Jetzt kommt aber vor allem eine kollektive und dicke Entschuldigung, dass ich so lange nicht geupdatet habe. Mein Leben war in den letzten Monaten ziemlich anstrengend und diese Geschichte hatte leider das Nachsehen. Zudem ist es meine erste Fanfic und ich habe von vielem noch recht wenig Ahnung, wie ich zugeben muss. Zum Beispiel frage ich mich bis jetzt, wie man hier eigentlich auf Reviews antwortet... ;)

Wie auch immer, das nächste Kapitel ist eigentlich schon fertig, aber ich bin noch nicht so zufrieden damit, obwohl ich das übernächste schon in Arbeit habe. Versprechen will ich es nicht, denke aber, dass zumindest das neueste Kapitel in einigen Tagen eintrudeln wird und bis dahin liefere ich hier die Kapitel nach, die wohl einigen schon bekannt sein dürften.

* * *

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass er hier arbeitet.", meinte Harry immer noch ratlos, nachdem Hermine zu Ende geredet hatte.

„Wie könnten wir auch, wenn er sich jetzt Prince nennt?", warf Ron ein und Harry und Hermine sahen erst sich und dann ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Und wenn schon.", meinte Ron und schien entschlossen, dass noch ein paar Würstchen mehr auf diesen Schreck nicht schaden konnten.

„Hast du denn keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen. Harry schien peinlich berührt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.", antwortete er schließlich. „Unser letztes Treffen vor acht Jahren ist nicht sonderlich glücklich verlaufen."

Ron nickte schnell. „Das kann man sich ja vorstellen. Er ist eben immer noch eine übelgelaunte alte Fledermaus.", meinte er. „Ron.", wies Hermine ihn gleich zurecht. „Was denn?", entgegnete Ron. „Ja, wir wissen alle, dass er eigentlich auf unserer Seite war, aber er war trotzdem mal ein Todesser."

Hermine wurde unruhig, aber Harry kam ihr zuvor. „So wie Ron denken einige.", sagte er. „Und das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er den Namen seiner Mutter benutzt. Ich jedenfalls hätte keine Lust darauf, ständig danach gefragt zu werden wie das so war als erster Mann von Voldemort…" „… oder wie das so war Dumbledore zu ermorden…", warf Ron ein. „Ron, du weißt ganz genau…", setzte Harry an, aber Hermine mischte sich dazwischen: „Du hast womöglich Recht, Harry. Wenn ich dann noch an dieses alberne Machwerk aus Rita Kimmkorns Feder denke – ‚Severus Snape – Sünder oder Heiliger?'" Hermine wurde noch immer wütend, wenn ihr diese Person in den Sinn kam.

„Und er hat dich erkannt, ja?", wollte Harry jetzt wissen.

Hermine nickte. „Er wollte mich umgehend loswerden. Meinte, er habe wenig Lust auf ein Hogwarts Ehemaligentreffen mit Fräulein Neunmalklug…" Sie spürte, wie dieses unangenehme Gefühl sich erneut in ihrem Magen ausbreitete.

„Ganz der Alte also.", meinte Ron übellaunig. „Was immer er hier auch tut, nimm dich vor ihm in Acht, Hermine. Und vor Hicks auch." Er sah sie eindringlich an, während sprach. „Hicks?", Hermine betrachtete ihn überrascht. „Warum sollte ich mich vor ihm in Acht nehmen?"  
„Er ist ein komischer Kerl, oder?", erwiderte Ron und hatte inzwischen fertig gegessen. „Eine Tratschtante, das weiß jeder, und es gibt jede Menge Gerüchte über ihn hier im Ministerium..."

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als ein Memo ihren Tisch erreichte und ungeduldig darauf wartete, geöffnet zu werden. Ron grinste, während Harry es entgegen nahm. „Bestimmt von Ginny.", flüsterte er Hermine zu, während beide mit ansahen wie Harrys Kopf langsam rot wurde. „Ron hat recht.", gab Harry zu, nachdem er zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich heute eher heimkomme." „Ich dachte, wir begleiten dich, Mann.", meinte Ron mit enttäuschter Miene und Hermine erkannte sofort, dass es Harry nicht recht war. „Dräng dich doch nicht immer auf.", sagte sie. „Nein, nein, macht er gar nicht.", entgegnete Harry, der das Memo in seine Jackentasche kramte. „Ginny lässt übrigens grüßen, Hermine. Am Wochenende wollen wir Molly und Arthur besuchen. Ihr kommt sicher auch?" Ron nickte. „Molly hat uns eingeladen.", bestätigte Hermine. „Ist bei euch denn alles in Ordnung?" Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass Harry auffällig erschöpft wirkte. „Ja, alles bestens. Nur ist es unter der Woche momentan stressig. James zahnt und Ginny ist ziemlich übernächtigt."

Hermine lächelte ihn müde an, während Ron sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.  
„Tja, so ist das eben… wenn man Kinder hat.", meinte er und grinste.

Hermine wusste, dass es eine Anspielung war. Seit Monaten, und besonders seitdem Harry und Ginny Eltern geworden waren, lag er ihr mit diesen Themen in den Ohren. Heiraten. Ein Haus. Kinder.

„Wir sehen uns morgen wieder.", meinte Harry, der nun eilig aufgestanden war und Hermine noch einmal schnell drückte. „Ich werde Aberforth eine Eule schicken. Vielleicht weiß er Näheres darüber was das mit Snape angeht. Du weißt ja, im Eberkopf spricht sich vieles herum." Hermine nickte schnell und Harry disapparierte keine zwei Sekunden später.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten es ihm nachtun.", hörte sie nun Ron sagen, der aufgestanden war und gähnte. „Ich bin hundemüde… Auf nach Hause." Und noch bevor ihre Gedanken die Chance gehabt hätten, abermals in das Gewirr aus Fragen und Vermutungen einzutauchen, ergriff Hermine Rons Hand, woraufhin beide mit einem _Knall_ aus dem Speisesaal disapparierten.

~.~

Die Uhr in dem kleinen Büro schlug Sieben. Severus Snape klappte den Schnellhefter mit der letzten Akte des Tages zu und lehnte sich zurück. Wie fast jeden Abend schmerzte sein Rücken, vor allem die Schultern. Er streckte sich, schloss kurz die Augen, atmete ein und aus. Ehe er darüber letztlich noch einschlafen würde, gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck. Er schob den Schnellhefter nachlässig in einen Ordner, den er anschließend auf seinem Schoß platzierte und setzte seinen Rollstuhl in Bewegung, um den gesammelten Papierkram in eines der Regale zu befördern.

Feierabend, endlich. Ein Montag, so belanglos wie jeder andere, der da zu Ende ging. Oder nicht?

Als er sich auf den Heimweg machte und an der Tür gegenüber von seinem Büro vorbeikam, entsann er sich wieder an die Begegnung mit dieser unsäglichen Nervensäge. Zumindest war sie ihm als eine solche in Erinnerung geblieben. Sie war natürlich älter geworden, auch ihm war das nicht vollends entgangen. Nichts desto trotz hatte ihr Auftreten für seinen Geschmack nichts von der alten Impertinenz verloren. Vielleicht, so dachte er, hatte sie erwartet, dass er sie freudig hier willkommen heißen würde? Ein Plausch über die alten Zeiten etwa? Oder vielleicht gar der rote Teppich? Bei diesen grotesk selbstherrlichen Gryffindors war schließlich alles drin.

Noch einmal sah er zur ihrer Bürotür hin. _Miss Granger - Komitee zur Erforschung von Gegenmitteln bei Seuchen und Katastrophen._ Also doch, man hatte die kleine Besserwisserin in seine Abteilung gesteckt. Immerhin - der Gedanke, dass er ihr Vorgesetzter sein würde, verlangte ihm ein durchtriebenes Lächeln ab und er verschaffte ihm eine ebensolche Genugtuung. Und dennoch wünschte er sich, dass der heutige Tag niemals gekommen wäre. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis das alberne Ding all seinen Freunden – Potter vorneweg – davon erzählt haben würde, dass er, der ehemalige Meister der Zaubertränke, nun einen Schreibtischjob im Ministerium bekleidete?

Er versuchte den Gedanken vorerst wegzuwischen. Warum auch sollte er sich darüber überhaupt Gedanken machen? Die kleine Granger, seine ehemalige Schülerin – eine närrische Streberin, nichts weiter. Er würde sie rechtzeitig in die Schranken weisen, so wie er das immer getan hatte. Er wusste bereits in diesem Moment, dass er sich etwas vormachte.

Nach einigen Metern schließlich hatte er den Kamin am Ende des Flures erreicht und er war dankbar darum. Seine Schultern schmerzten immer noch und er war erschöpft. Seit elf Jahren saß er nun in einem Rollstuhl – das Gift von Nagini war so weit in seinen Körper vorgedrungen, dass es Bereiche in seinem Rückenmark unwiederbringlich zerstört hatte. Diese Tatsache jedenfalls offenbarte sich, als er nach drei Wochen im Koma wieder zu Bewusstsein kam – ein Umstand, mit dem selbst die Medimagier von St. Mungo's im Grunde nicht mehr gerechnet hatten.

Severus hatte sich inzwischen längst abgefunden. Er hatte keine Schmerzen und er hatte immer besonderes Augenmerk darauf gelegt, dass – wenn schon seine Beine weitestgehend unbrauchbar geworden waren – zumindest seine Arme kräftig und belastbar waren. Er mochte nicht mehr ohne Hilfsmittel fliegen können und auch das Apparieren barg ein zu großes Risiko für ihn, dass er zersplinterte, aber er kam zurecht.  
Und doch dachte er oft daran, dass er in jener Nacht vor elf Jahren besser gestorben wäre. Nicht, weil er körperlich eingeschränkt zurückgeblieben war. Nein. Vielmehr war sein Leben nun noch inhaltsloser geworden, als es das ohnehin schon gewesen war. Er hätte von Voldemorts Hand sterben sollen, wie er immer noch glaubte. Die Gesetze des Universums - man mochte sie auch als Schicksal bezeichnen -, waren da offenbar anderer Meinung. Er fragte sich, weshalb.

Eine Weile hatte er darüber nachgedacht, sich in einem belanglosen Leben in der Muggelwelt zu versuchen. Da er jedoch beinahe jeglichen praktischen Kontakt zu jener seit seinem elften Lebensjahr verloren hatte, scheiterte er bereits an den kleinsten Kleinigkeiten wie einem Handy oder einer Kaffeemaschine. Wozu benötigte man einen solchen Unsinn auch überhaupt? Für ihn war der Alltag in der Zaubererwelt nun anstrengend genug geworden.

Den Merlinorden hatte man ihm einige Monate nach Kriegsende verliehen. _Zweiter Klasse natürlich_, wie er abgeschmackt vor sich selbst anzumerken pflegte. Man hatte ihm langwierige und zähe Anhörungen vor dem Zaubergamot erspart, da Kingsley Shacklebolt, seines Zeichens nun Zaubereiminister, ihn persönlich entlastet hatte. Und dennoch, in bestimmten Zirkeln war er weiterhin eine persona non grata. Das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm mochte verblasst sein, aber es war nicht verschwunden. In den Köpfen einiger Menschen würde es das ohnehin nie.

McGonagall hatte ihn darum gebeten, dass er weiterhin an der Schule für Zauberei unterrichten möge. Natürlich erkannte er, dass es ihrerseits eine Geste des Mitleides war und genauso natürlich hatte er abgelehnt. Lange genug hatte er seine Zeit damit vergeudet und seine Nerven darüber geschunden, ein paar unverbesserlichen Schwachköpfen die diffizilen Besonderheiten der Zaubertrankkunst zu vermitteln. Auch der Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste reizte ihn nicht mehr sonderlich. Dennoch benötigte er ein fortlaufendes Einkommen. Er stammte nicht aus einer der uralten und ebenso vermögenden Zaubererfamilien wie dieser Fatzke Sirius Black etwa oder auch Lucius Malfoy.

Er wusste, es kam einem äußerst glücklichen Zufall gleich, als ihn eines Morgens eine Eule von Kingsley Shacklebolt erreichte. In seinem Schreiben machte der Zaubereiminister ihm das Angebot, eine Stelle in der Abteilung für Magische Seuchen und Katastrophen anzunehmen. _Ein Bürojob._ Nachdem er Schulleiter einer der angesehensten Zaubereischulen der Welt gewesen war und ja, den dunkelsten Zauberer des vergangenen Jahrhunderts, jahrelang an der Nase herum geführt hatte. _Ein Bürojob._ Nicht eben eine Karriere, von der der alte Slughorn seinen neuen Zöglingen vorschwärmen konnte. Und keine, für die es sich lohnte, dem heutigen Hauslehrer von Slytherin – trotz aller Jammerei über sein Alter, verzichtete er nach wie vor nicht auf das Prestige, das ihm diese Position einbrachte - kandierte Ananas oder eine Flasche Burgunder als Dank zu schicken.

Nach nicht langem Zögern befand Severus, dass es dem Fettwanst in Hogwarts im Grunde nur zu Gute kommen würde und nahm seinerseits das Angebot des Ministers an. Es war einfacher ein Angebot von Shacklebolt anzunehmen als eines von McGonagall. Severus glaubte, dass Shacklebolt und sein Ministerium ihm mehr schuldeten.

So also hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, ein belangloses Leben in der Zaubererwelt vorzuziehen. Vor allem wollte er ein unbehelligtes Leben führen. Bis dato war ihm das auch gelungen.  
Wieder der Gedanke an Granger, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss, als er das grüne Pulver schließlich in die Flammen gab. Beinahe resigniert verdrehte er die Augen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verschwand im Feuer.

~.~

„Der Herr ist heimgekehrt.", erklang eine kratzige Stimme, während Severus Ruß und Asche von seinen Gewändern abschüttelte. „Cony ist sehr erfreut darüber und wird ihm das Abendessen servieren, das er wohlweislich bereits für den Herrn vorbereitet hat."

Severus blickte den Hauself missmutig an, während er sich vom Kamin aus in Richtung Küchentisch bewegte. Lucius hatte ihn ihm überlassen – oder besser gesagt aufgeschwatzt. Als er nach den langen Wochen des Aufenthaltes im St. Mungo's in sein Haus in Spinner's End zurückkehrte, hatte sein langjähriger Weggefährte befunden, dass er Hilfe im Haushalt benötigte. Severus hatte zunächst abgelehnt, musste dann jedoch erkennen, dass ihn einige der alltäglichen Arbeiten in dem verwinkelten Haus seiner Eltern überforderten und hatte schließlich zähneknirschend nachgegeben. Seither lebte der übereifrige Hauself mit ihm in Spinner's End, putzte und kochte.

„Nicht nötig.", antwortete Severus nun allerdings schroff, zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Herd und beförderte mittels eines gedachten _Wingardium Leviosa_ Teller und Besteck auf den Esstisch. Roastbeef, Kartoffeln und Bohnen folgten wenig später.

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das Cony tun kann?", fragte der Hauself erwartungsvoll, während Severus sich über das Essen hermachte. „Cony darf sich setzen und darüber geflissentlich den Rand halten.", erwiderte Severus, während er ein Stück des Fleisches auf seinem Teller mit der Gabel aufspießte und sah Cony mit säuerlicher Miene an, während jener enttäuscht einen Schemel beim Kamin vorzog und Platz nahm.

Severus betrachtete Cony eine Weile unkonzentriert, wie er dasaß und Däumchen drehte, als beinahe unmerklich die Flammen im Kamin hinter dem Hauself spitzer zu züngeln begannen. Einige Augenblicke später färbten sich die Flammen grün und die Umrisse einer hageren Gestalt gaben sich erkennen, die sich auf der Stelle drehte, bis sie plötzlich wankend zum Stehen kam. Severus beobachtete das Geschehen interessiert und legte das Besteck beiseite.

„Draco, Draco…", raunte er nun und seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem süffisanten Lächeln zusammen, während er zu dem blassen jungen Mann mit dem weißblonden Haar hinsah, der sich leise fluchend den Schmutz von der grünen Robe schüttelte. „Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, man hätte dir beigebracht, dass es als äußert unhöflich gilt, unangemeldet in fremder Leute Kamine zu erscheinen." Während der junge Malfoy noch immer hustete, faltete Snape seine Hände in argwöhnisch gespannter Erwartung vor sich auf dem Tisch.

~.~


	4. Chapter 4

**no-name**: Nichts zu danken, habe euch ja lange genug warten lassen. Ich werde mich jetzt mal in mein Schreibkämmerchen zurückziehen und hoffe, dass etwas annehmbares dabei herauskommt... *seufz*

**cloudshape**: Hatte ich gestern ganz vergessen - einige der Fragen die du dir gestellt hast, werden womöglich erst später beantwortet werden.

* * *

„Du hast sicherlich auch nicht angenommen, dass ich vor deine Haustür appariere oder auf einem Besen anreise… in diese… _Muggelgegend_.", entgegnete der blonde junge Mann und sein Gesicht erhielt einen verächtlichen Ausdruck, während er an der Kordel nestelte, die seinen smaragdgrünen Umhang am Hals zusammenhielt. „Nicht doch.", erwiderte Severus mit ironischer Miene.

„Cony wird die Kleider des jungen Herrn Malfoy zur Garderobe bringen.", mischte sich nun der Hauself ein, der sich tief vor Draco verbeugte. „Es wird ihm eine Ehre sein." Draco zog kurz die schmalen Augenbrauen hoch und ließ seinen Umhang kommentarlos aus den Händen gleiten; der Hauself fing ihn auf, nahm ihn an sich und faltete ihn sorgsam vor sich zusammen. „Und wenn es dem Herrn beliebt…", quiekte der Hauself dann mit einer Verbeugung an Severus. „…wird Cony den jungen Herrn Malfoy ebenfalls bewirten."

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Cony wird sich mit dem Umhang des jungen Herrn Malfoy in den Flur begeben und still bei der Garderobe verweilen, bis man ihn anderweitig unterrichtet. Das…", sagte er nun aalglatt. „…ist es, was dem Herrn belieben wird." Der Haufelf verbeugte sich abermals tief in Snapes Richtung. „Ganz wie der Herr wünscht.", meinte Cony und ging zur Tür. „Muffilato", raunte Snape, nachdem jene hinter der kleinen Gestalt mit den spitzen Ohren ins Schloss fiel.

„Du enttäuschst ihn immer wieder.", grinste Malfoy höhnisch, als er auf Severus zuging. „Immerhin wäre es ihm eine Ehre, mich zu bewirten." Der ältere der beiden quittierte diese Aussage mit einem müden Lächeln. „So wie es ihm eine Ehre und deinem Vater womöglich eine Freude wäre, wenn er mir nach jedem Toilettengang den Hintern wischen dürfte.", schnarrte Snape schließlich und Draco lachte, als er sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und beide sich kurz umarmten. Draco schien aufrichtig erfreut ihn zu sehen, doch Severus funkelte ihn weiterhin gespannt an, während er ihm wortlos deutete, Platz zu nehmen.

„Nun denn, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?", ergriff der einstmalige Meister der Zaubertränke das Wort, während er mit dem Zauberstab eine Flasche Rotwein und ein Glas zum Tisch dirigierte. „Vater schickt mich.", begann Draco und nahm dankbar das Glas Wein an, das Snape ihm offeriert hatte. „Er lädt dich ein, uns am kommenden Wochenende zu besuchen. Wir haben dich lange nicht auf Malfoy Manor gesehen. Von Mutter und Astoria soll ich dir ebenfalls Grüße ausrichten."

Snape nickte anerkennend. „Wo du sie erwähnst... wie geht es Astoria?", entgegnete er mit unergründlicher Miene. „Gut.", antwortete der junge Malfoy, schien jedoch nicht allzu dankbar für diesen Umstand. „Den ganzen Tag jammert sie darüber, wie fett sie geworden ist. Wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt ist, mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen.", fuhr Draco in säuerlichem Ton fort, während er die Weinflasche vom Tisch nahm und unkonzentriert das angejahrte Etikett daran begutachtete. „Ich kann es nicht abwarten, bis es endlich so weit ist... Und das nicht erst, seit Mutter in den Runen gesehen hat, dass es ein Junge wird." Snape entging nicht, dass sich in den abgeschmackten Gesichtsausdruck seines ehemaligen Schülers nunmehr unverkennbarer Stolz mischte. „Gratuliere.", bemerkte Severus und Draco erwiderte die Geste mit verstohlenem Lächeln.

„Das war es also?", schickte Snape nur wenige Momente später hinterher. „Eigens um eine Einladung auszusprechen, fliegst du am späten Abend hierher? Eine Eule hätte es nicht getan?" Ein selbstzufriedener Ausdruck legte sich auf Snapes Gesicht, während Draco überrascht den Blick von der Weinflasche abwandte und zu ihm aufsah. Er war immer schon ein schlechter Schauspieler gewesen und es war Severus von jeher eine beinahe diebische Freude gewesen, ihn auflaufen zu lassen.

„Nun, Vater ist besorgt wegen des Ausbruches der Drachenpocken in Grimsby…", setzte Draco stockend an. „Es waren zwei Fälle.", entgegnete Severus lakonisch, während er sich daran machte, sein Roastbeef weiter zu essen. „Mag sein.", entgegnete Draco nun fester. „Dennoch ist Vater besorgt und möchte vorsorglich den Heiltrank für die Familie ordern. "

_Ah, die alte Hypochondrie wieder_, dachte Severus. In seinem Dunstkreis, zu dem auch Severus Snape sich zählen durfte, war es ein weithin offenes Geheimnis, dass Lucius Malfoy eine übermäßige Furcht vor Epidemien, streng genommen jeglicher Art von Krankheit, hegte. Ein Zug an ihm, den Severus immer schon etwas albern gefunden hatte. Wenngleich es in diesem Falle halbwegs nachvollziehbar sein mochte. Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' Vater, war seinerzeit den Drachenpocken erlegen – im Alter von 93 Jahren. Und natürlich würde ein Malfoy nie völlig uneigennützig zu ihm reisen.

„Ich werde das Gegenmittel vorbereiten und eurer Familie fünf Phiolen zukommen lassen.", stimmte Snape schließlich müde zu. „Vorbereiten? Du hast das Gegenmittel nicht vorrätig?", erwiderte der junge Malfoy perplex und ebenso ungeduldig. „Wie ich bereits andeutete: ich erwarte keine Epidemie in naher Zukunft. Die Struktur des Drachenpocken-Erregers ist seit Jahrzehnten hinlänglich bekannt, der entsprechende Trank leicht zu brauen.", entgegnete der ehemalige Professor in ebenso genervtem wie belehrendem Tonfall. Er schätzte die zusätzliche Arbeit nicht, die er nun in seinem hauseigenen Labor vor sich haben würde, noch weniger jedoch schätzte er es gedrängt zu werden.

„Ich nehme an, die Familie Malfoy wird sich in Sicherheit wiegen können, wenn ich am Wochenende mit einem kleinen Vorrat des Gegenmittels bei ihr einkehre und anschließend deren unvergleichliche Gastfreundschaft genieße." Er musterte Draco mit herber Miene und jener schien sich zu genieren. „Danke.", sagte der junge Malfoy schließlich und erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz.

Draco hatte sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt, während Severus sich zurücklehnte und zur Weinflasche griff, um sich ein weiteres Glas einzuschenken, als der junge Mann unerwartet stehen blieb. „Bevor ich es vergesse...", setzte Draco in einem beinahe ebenso öligen Tonfall wie dem seines Vaters an, nachdem er sich erneut zu ihm umgedreht hatte. „Wie hat sich die Granger an Ihrem ersten Tag als deine Untergebene gemacht?" _Woher zum Teufel...?_ Snape hatte die Frage in seinem Kopf noch nicht ganz ausformuliert, als die Überraschung bereits abgeklungen war. Natürlich wusste Draco Bescheid - ebenso wie bereits sein Vater vor ihm, pflegte er beste Beziehungen zum Ministerium.

„Es mag womöglich das Beste sein, du fragst deine ehemalige Schulkameradin selbst.", antwortete Snape ungerührt und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Glas Wein. Einen großen Schluck, wie Draco nicht entging. „Mir ist sie nicht weiter aufgefallen.", fügte er in lapidarem Tonfall hinzu, als er sein Glas wieder auf dem Esstisch abstellte. Draco grinste. „Ist das so?", erwiderte er scheinbar amüsiert. „Nun, ich glaube, mir würde sie auffallen." Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Würde Sie das? Eine neuerlich entdeckte Passion für muggelstämmige Gryffindors etwa? Lucius wird das gar nicht gerne hören...", antwortete er gehässig. Gehässiger als er beabsichtigt hatte. Das zweite Glas Wein musste ihm bereits im Blut liegen – der Tonfall und die Richtung, in die sich die Unterhaltung bewegte, gefielen ihm nicht, aber er wollte den Jungen nicht ernstlich treffen.

Bereits seit langem vermutete Snape, dass Draco Astoria Greengrass mehr aus Vernunft denn aus Liebe geheiratet hatte. Vermutlich war es mehr eine Entsprechung der Wünsche seines Vaters gewesen, dass er sie zur Frau genommen hatte. Standesdünkel. Verpflichtung der Ahnengalerie gegenüber. Traditionen der Reinblüter. Wie man es auch immer nennen mochte, im Stillen hatte Severus das ein oder andere mal darüber nachgedacht, wenn er sich vergegenwärtige, wie sein ehemaliger Schüler dann und wann von seiner Frau sprach. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er das junge Paar miteinander erlebt hatte, waren sie ihm zweifellos etwas angespannt und steif im Umgang miteinander erschienen. Leidenschaft und aufrichtige Verliebtheit jedenfalls konnte Severus nicht notieren. Immerhin jedoch schien Draco seine Frau zu mögen und zu respektieren. Das war besser als nichts.

Augenscheinlich hatte er den gegenwärtig jüngsten Malfoy keineswegs getroffen, denn Draco grinste immer noch unverhohlen. „Vater muss sich keine Sorgen machen.", entgegnete der blasse junge Zauberer. „Dennoch, ich muss zugeben... Nun, Granger ist nicht wirklich blöde, wenn auch etwas aufdringlich und angeberisch. Hässlich ist sie auch nicht - seit sie diese enormen Beißer los ist... und ihre Haare kriegt sie mittlerweile auch auf die Reihe." Mit immer noch verengten Augen betrachtete Snape ihn, wie er an den Stuhl lehnte und sich selbstgefällig eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischte, während er sprach. „Alles in allem... Sie ist gar nicht so schlecht für eine Muggelgeborene.", befand Draco weiter.

_Muggelgeborene_, dachte der ehemalige Tränkemeister. Der Ausdruck klang nach wie vor fremd für ihn, wenn er aus dem Munde eines Malfoy kam. „Ist mir nur ein Rätsel, warum sie immer noch mit dem dämlichen Wiesel zusammen ist...", sinnierte Draco ungefragt weiter und an dieser Stelle wurden Snapes Gedanken unterbrochen. „Immer noch?", hakte er sich ein. „Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass beide überhaupt jemals ein... Paar gewesen sind."

Draco lachte verächtlich auf. „Natürlich waren sie das. Sind irgendwann im Krieg zusammen gekommen. Vermutlich während ihrer Heldentour auf der Flucht...", erklärte er, nicht ohne Hohn. „Aber das war schon früher abzusehen gewesen... Wie das Wiesel sich schon in der Schule zum Deppen gemacht hat, wenn man sich nur mal mit der Granger angelegt hat. Hat immer den großen Beschützer gespielt, dieser Holzkopf... Ist dir das nie aufgefallen?" Der blonde Mann musterte den Älteren für einen Moment fast verblüfft. Dann schließlich setzte Draco sich wieder auf den Stuhl beim Tisch zurück.

„Natürlich ist es dir nicht aufgefallen. Immer mit dem Kopf bei irgendeinem Zaubertrank, nicht?", Draco verschränkte die Arme vor sich auf dem Tisch und beugte sich angriffslustig zu seinem ehemaligen Professor vor. „Sag mir, Severus, wann war das letzte Mal, dass du... du weißt schon... Das letzte Mal, dass du mit einer Frau zusammen warst? Abgesehen von den Wochenenden bei uns zu Hause, als meine Mutter für dich kochte. Oder soll ich etwa deine kurze Affäre mit Blaise Zabinis Mutter..."

Draco wurde von einem Würgen und Husten unterbrochen. „Bist du... v-verrückt geworden?", krächzte er, immer noch spuckend und mit blassem Gesicht. Schon als er Platz genommen hatte, hatte Snape zu seinem Zauberstab gegriffen und nur darauf gewartet. „Ich dachte mir, eine kleine Erinnerung, wen du vor dir hast, könnte nicht schaden.", entgegnete Snape nun kalt. „Ich sag's ja... Du musst unter die Leute.", entgegnete Draco heißer und ärgerlich, nachdem sich der Zunge-Fessel-Fluch endgültig gelöst hatte, griff zu dem Glas Wein, schüttete einen Schluck hinunter und erhob sich erneut. „Ich meine es ernst.", beharrte der junge Malfoy, während Snapes Miene nicht weniger finster blieb. „Du verkriechst dich entweder in deinem Büro im Ministerium oder in diesem Loch hier. Was ist das für ein Leben?"

Severus erhob den Zauberstab erneut. Diesmal jedoch nicht, um seinen Gast zu verhexen, was er im übrigen nur allzu gern getan hätte, sondern, um die Tür zum Flur zu öffnen, nachdem er den Muffilato aufgehoben hatte. „Cony!", bellte er kalt. „Bring den Mantel des jungen Herrn." Draco seufzte laut und verdrehte die Augen, während der Hauself hereinmarschiert kam, ihm seinen grünen Reisemantel überreichte und sich wortlos verbeugte. „Wir sehen uns am Wochenende.", sagte er dann und blickte noch einmal zu Snape hin, bevor er in den Kamin stieg. Seine Züge waren noch immer verhärtet und Draco erkannte, wie seine Kiefermuskeln angespannt blieben, während sich die schwarzen Augen in seine eigenen bohrten.

„Womöglich.", murrte Snape schließlich. Draco nickte ihm zu und griff in den Behälter, der im Innern des Kamines angebracht war. Ein weiteres Wort wäre unklug gewesen und so ließ er das Pulver in die Flammen fallen und verschwand, sich um sich selbst drehend, im Feuer.

„Siehst du nicht, dass du im Weg bist?", der Hauself, der noch immer an der Tür zur Küche verweilte, zuckte zusammen, als Snape sich plötzlich unmittelbar vor ihm befand. „Scher dich in deine Schlafkammer!", blaffte er weiter. „Jawohl, Herr.", stotterte Cony und sprang zur Seite. „Aber... aber der Herr hat noch nicht zu Ende gegessen!" Snape richtete den Zauberstaub auf die Tür zum Flur. „Dem Herrn ist der Appetit vergangen.", zischte er, während er sich durch den Türrahmen schaffte und die Tür anschließend äußerst unsanft in ihre Angeln fallen ließ. 

~.~


	5. Chapter 5

**no-name: **Also gut, da hast du's. ;) Hat doch wieder etwas länger gedauert als ich angedeutet habe, aber ich gelobe ganz feierlich Besserung! Danke, dass du so tapfer bei der Stange bleibst!

**Greenleaf's Daughter: **Vielen Dank fürs Review! Freut mich natürlich sehr, wenn dir die Grundidee gefällt. Ja, Hermine weiß davon - Rita Skeeter hat das in meiner Vorstellung nach Kriegsende noch orgentlich ausgeschlachtet, so im Zuge ihrer Biographie über Snape. ;) Wahrscheinlich einer von vielen Gründen, warum er sich zurückgezogen hat...

**LyraSummers: **Auch dir vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar. Ich verrate dir mal was - ich mag Cony auch sehr und deshalb kommt er auch noch ein paar Mal vor und wird vielleicht sogar noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. ;)

* * *

„Sechs... zwei... vier... und nochmal vier... verdammt!", Hermine Granger fluchte und zog hastig ihren Zeigefinger aus der Wählscheibe. Bereits zum zweiten Mal hatte sie versucht, die Nummer zu wählen, aber der Nummernschalter der klapprigen Telefonzelle im Zentrum Londons hatte augenscheinlich schon bessere Tage gesehen. Ärgerlich atmete sie aus und betrachtete die Apparatur für ein paar Sekunden.

Also noch einmal von vorn.

„Sechs... zwei... vier... wieder die Vier... drei!" Es überraschte sie selbst, dass die Wählscheibe nicht zum dritten Mal hängen geblieben war, das Gefühl dieses kleinen Erfolgserlebnisses jedoch währte nur kurz. Angespannt blieb sie in der Telefonzelle stehen und wartete ab.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, für einen Novembermorgen ausgesprochen sonnig und tatsächlich war der ein oder sogar andere Vogel zu vernehmen, der sich nicht bereits wie seine übrigen Kumpanen in den Süden abgesetzt hatte. Für Hermine hatte all das kaum eine Bedeutung; ihre Gedanken beschäftigten sich mit ganz anderen Dingen.

Am vorherigen Abend, kurz nachdem sie mit Ron in ihre gemeinsame Londoner Wohnung zurückgekehrt war, war sie todmüde ins Bett gefallen und hatte nicht mehr über das nachgedacht, was sie den Tag über erlebt hatte. Das war durchaus ungewöhnlich für sie, aber drei schlaflose Nächte im Vorhinein hatten einen Tribut gefordert und so hatte sie sich selbst gewundert, als sie am Morgen einigermaßen ausgeschlafen wach geworden war und nicht einmal einen Alptraum zu vermelden gehabt hätte. Aber das rächte sich jetzt natürlich.

Ihre Erinnerung kehrte allmählich zurück und sie sah sich wieder vor einem Schreibtisch im Ministerium hinter dem ihr ehemaliger Professor für Zaubertränke saß und sie herablassend musterte. Das kam schon eher einem Alptraum gleich, aber es war natürlich keiner gewesen.

Während sie noch immer abwartend auf das Telefon starrte, versuchte sie diesen Gedanken und das damit verbundene Gefühl von Nervosität, das langsam in ihr aufkeimte, zu ignorieren.

„Willkommen Besucher des Ministeriums für Zauberei.", durchfuhr die kühle Frauenstimme Hermines Überlegungen auch schon. „Bitte nennen Sie Ihr Anliegen."

„Hermine Granger, Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, Komitee zur Erforschung von Gegenmitteln bei Seuchen und Katastrophen.", antwortete Hermine und nur wenige Augenblicke später spuckte der Münzschacht ein kleines Zettelchen mit Nummer und ihrem Namen darauf aus. Hermine nahm das Zettelchen an sich, pinnte es an das Revers ihres beigefarbenen Trenchcoats und spürte einen unsanften Ruck, als sich der Boden zu ihren Füßen in Bewegung setzte und mit ihr nach unten zu wandern begann. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus, als sie in den Boden hineingezogen wurde und die schäbige Straße, in der sich die Telefonzelle befand, der geschäftige Londoner Morgen und die wenigen zwitschernden Vögel sich ihrer Wahrnehmung entzogen.

Da ihr offizieller Ausweis als Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums noch immer nicht ausgestellt worden war, musste Hermine den Besuchereingang benutzen und sie konnte sich durchaus einen komfortableren Weg vorstellen auf dem sie zu ihrer Arbeitsstätte gelangte. Immerhin hatte sie so Ron abschütteln können, der natürlich direkt ins Ministerium hinein apparieren konnte. Er hatte ihr dennoch nahegelegt, dass er sie begleiten könnte, aber diesen halbherzigen Vorschlag hatte sie schnell abgewehrt.

„Achter Stock, Atrium. Willkommen im Ministerium für Zauberei."

Hermine zog das gusseiserne Gitter zur Seite und verließ den provisorischen Aufzug. An diesem Dienstagmorgen, ihrem zweiten Arbeitstag, war das Treiben in der Eingangshalle nicht ganz so geschäftig, wie sie es gewohnt war. Nur vereinzelte Besucher mischten sich unter ebenfalls ankommende Angestellte des Ministeriums und Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr: Viertel nach Sieben. Da sie erst um halb Acht anfing, lag sie gut in der Zeit.

Sie nickte Archibald Bowes von der Zentralverwaltung zu, der gerade an einem Kaffee nippte und unter anderem für die Überprüfung der Besucherausweise verantwortlich war, jedoch nur im Vorbeigehen. Archi kannte sie schließlich, und er war zudem dafür verantwortlich, dass der rechtmäßige Ausweis als Mitarbeiterin sie immer noch nicht per Eule erreicht hatte. Verstohlen nickte er zurück und biss in sein Stück Siruptorte, während sie um die Ecke bog, um einen der Aufzüge zu den Abteilungen zu erwischen.

Während der Aufzug sich ratternd zu den oberen Stockwerken hocharbeitete und Hermine sich an ihre lederne Umhängetasche klammerte, wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu dem, was sie gestern erlebt hatte. Snape war jetzt ihr Vorgesetzter. Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal wirklich damit gerechnet, ihn jemals wieder zu sehen. Zumindest hatte sie ihn seit elf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Elf Jahre waren eine verdammt lange Zeit in einem Menschenleben. Was war in all den Jahren mit ihm passiert? Lebte er noch immer in Spinner's End?

Vor einigen Jahren erst, besser gesagt ziemlich unmittelbar nach Kriegsende - als mit Bekanntwerden seiner wahren Motivationen allgemein viel über ihn geredet wurde - hatte sie davon erfahren, dass er in diesem Industrieviertel nahe Cokeworth gewohnt hatte, wenn er nicht auf Hogwarts lebte und lehrte. Denn abgesehen davon, dass er Zaubertränke unterrichtete, so ziemlich alle Schüler drangsalierte, die nicht seinem eigenen Haus angehörten, für gewöhnlich übelgelaunt und einschüchternd agierte, wusste sie bis zum Kriegsende so gut wie nichts über seine Vita. Genauer gesagt: gar nichts.

Jetzt schien sie wieder vor einem Rätsel zu stehen. Sie wusste natürlich, dass man Snape bei den Prozessen freigesprochen und dass er einige Monate nach Kriegsende den Merlinorden verliehen bekommen hatte, aber sonst... Er war irgendwann einfach verschwunden, so schien es und sie hatte mit ihrem eigenen Leben - der Aufarbeitung der Erlebnisse, ihrem Studium und nicht zuletzt mit der Beziehung zu Ron - genug zu tun gehabt. Vielleicht sogar hatte sie mit Ron am meisten zu tun gehabt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf in dem müßigen Versuch, damit auch den Gedanken an ihre verquere Beziehung abzuschütteln.

Und doch war dieser Gedanke Anlass für eine neue Überlegung. Angenommen Snape lebte noch immer in seinem Elternhaus in Spinner's End, lebte er allein dort?

Nach all den Jahren mit Ron, lief sie Gefahr anzunehmen, dass ein Mann ohne eine Frau an seiner Seite nicht sehr viel länger als ein oder zwei Jahre über die Runden kam.

Sie dachte kurz an ihren Onkel Walter, der Bruder ihres Vaters, der Schuhveräufer in Leeds war. Nach siebenundzwanzig Jahren Ehe war seine Frau unerwartet gestorben, als sie auf der Autobahn vor London von links überholt wurde, anschließend mit hundertzehn Sachen in die Böschung bretterte und dabei noch einige Meter Leitplanke mitnahm.

Der Tod ihrer angeheirateten Tante war ein Schock für Hermine gewesen, und da sie nie Grund zum Zweifel an der Tatsache gehabt hatte, dass Onkel Walter und Tante Muriel sich aufrichtig liebten, nahm sie an, dass es Onkel Walter noch schlimmer ergehen musste. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich gefragt hatte, wie Walter jemals über Muriels Tod hinweg kommen sollte. Und dann, kurz bevor sich Muriels Tod zum ersten Mal jährte, zog eine junge Frau namens Janice in Onkel Walters Haus ein. Und ein halbes Jahr darauf gab Walter seine Verlobung zu Janice bekannt. Nun missgönnte Hermine ihrem Onkel das neue Glück nicht, aber das Tempo, das es gehabt hatte, verwunderte sie doch etwas.

"So ist das eben.", hatte ihre Mutter damals befunden. "Viele Männer kommen einfach mit dem Alleinsein nicht zurecht. Sie brauchen jemanden, der für sie sorgt; ihre Hemden bügelt und für sie kocht." Hermine hatte auf diese Aussage hin nur müde gelächelt. Früher mochte das vielleicht so gewesen sein, aber seitdem hatte sich die Erde einige hunderte Male gedreht.

Als sie dann eines Tages mit Ron darüber sprach, hatte der zunächst gegrunzt und dann lapidar geantwortet: "Was soll daran so komisch sein?" Auf ihren irritierten Blick hin hatte er hinzugefügt: "Sieh mal, Hermine. Deine Tante ist tot, dein Onkel lebt. Wem nützt es was, wenn er alleine bleibt?" Die Antwort, dass es natürlich niemandem "nütze", wenn Walter Granger den Rest seines Lebens allein verbrachte, dass sie ihm das nicht wünschte und dass das verdammt nochmal auch gar nicht der Punkt war, ersparte Hermine sich. Immerhin hatte sie bereits vor vielen Jahren erkannt, dass seine Gefühlsvielfalt auf einem Teelöffel Platz gefunden hätte und außerdem war die Zaubereigemeinschaft doch in einigen Belangen konservativer als es die Muggel waren.

Zumindest waren es die uralten Zaubererfamilien, woran Ron sie unbeabsichtigt erinnerte, als er hinzufügte, dass sein Onkel Reginald schon fünf Monate nach dem Tod seiner Gattin wieder vor den Traualtar getreten war und sie abschließend fragte, ob sie sich endlich Molly Weasleys Rezept für Erdbeerkesselkekse besorgt hätte, denn die fehlten ihm ja so.

Vielleicht hatte sich der Erdball doch nicht ganz so häufig gedreht, wie sie angenommen hatte, aber sie wollte es Ron nicht übel nehmen; eben, weil sie um die teilweise so antiquierten Gepflogenheiten der Reinblüter wusste. Die Weasleys mochten nun keine Reinblüter vom Kaliber der Familie Malfoy sein, aber...

Der Aufzug hatte zum fünften Mal Halt gemacht und Hermine stieg aus, um zur Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen zu gelangen. Schon von weitem, am Ende des Flures, erkannte sie Snapes Bürotür schräg gegenüber ihrer eigenen. Sie war verschlossen, ebenso wie die des Abteilungsleiters Amyntas Hicks und eine beinahe unwirkliche Stille füllte den Flur aus. Das trübe magische Tageslicht erhellte das schwarze Parkett zu ihren Füßen nur spärlich und sie spürte die Übermüdung der letzten Tage, die eine ausgeschlafene Nacht nicht hatte wett machen können, in ihren Gliedern. Wieder glitten ihre Gedanken ab.

Sie dachte daran zurück, was Ron gestern gesagt hatte. Dass sie sich vor Hicks in Acht nehmen solle; dass er als Tratschtante bekannt sei und, dass hier im Ministerium eine Menge Gerüchte über ihn kursierten. Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie den Leiter der Abteilung einerseits etwas merkwürdig fand, aber er machte ihr andererseits auch nicht den Eindruck als sei er besonders bedrohlich. War Ron nicht einfach voreingenommen?

Sie hatte keine Nachricht von Harry und sie hoffte, dass er möglichst bald von sich hören lassen würde. Es war im Grunde ja gleichgültig, wie und wo Snape jetzt lebte, aber sie hoffte, dass es ihm gut gegangen war in diesen elf Jahren, denn je länger sie darüber grübelte, desto beschämter wurde sie, dass sie niemals zuvor auf die Idee gekommen war, sich nach ihm zu erkundigen. Sie alle hatten ihm schließlich eine Menge zu verdanken.

Während sie den Weg zu ihrem Büro fortsetzte, erreichten sie Erinnerungen an den Tag, an dem sie davon erfahren hatte, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite gekämpft, dass er Harrys Mutter geliebt und den Dunklen Lord all die Jahre an der Nase herum geführt hatte, dass er ein Doppelspion und immer Dumbledores Mann gewesen war.

Hermine hatte es lange geglaubt. Auch wenn sie den Grund dafür nie hatte direkt benennen können, so war sie sich über Jahre hinweg sicher gewesen, dass es einen solchen dafür geben musste, dass Dumbledore ihm vertraute. Selbst, nachdem er Dumbledore ermordet hatte, waren die Zweifel nicht ausgeblieben, hatte Hermine nicht öffentlich Judas skandiert. Aber dann, als er Schulleiter von Hogwarts wurde – von Voldemort höchstpersönlich eingesetzt – und die Perfiderie ihren Lauf nahm, wurden auch ihre letzten Zweifel ausgeräumt und sie stellte sich gegen ihn. Severus Snape hatte seine Rolle perfekt gespielt.

Aber es war eben nur eine Rolle gewesen. In Wahrheit hatte er wieder und wieder sein eigenes Wohl riskiert, um die Gemeinschaft zu schützen. Aus Liebe, wie Hermine, die nun unkonzentriert auf ihren Lippen herumzubeißen begann, wusste.

Neville und Luna hatten Snape in jener Nacht, in der der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger auf Schloss Hogwarts wüten ließ, in der sprichwörtlich letzten Sekunde das Leben gerettet. Während Harry, Ron und Hermine selbst ihn tot geglaubt und in der Heulenden Hütte hatten liegen lassen. Er war dem Tod also letztlich von der Schippe gesprungen, hatte dafür jedoch einen hohen Preis zahlen müssen, da das Gift von Nagini seinen Körper insoweit geschädigt hatte, als dass er sich seither mittels eines Rollstuhls fortbewegen musste.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die nach wie vor geschlossene Bürotür von „Mr. Prince" und ihr schlechtes Gewissen hatte die Ausmaße eines Hauses angenommen, als sie schließlich die Hand auf den Griff zu ihrer eigenen Tür legte.

Am Schreibtisch angekommen, stellte sie ihre Tasche auf dem Teppichboden ab und setzte sich, um sich eines der beiden Memos zu schnappen, die über dem Tisch in der Luft flatterten. Hermine strich eine Haarsträhne zur Seite und faltete das erste Memo auseinander. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch breitete sie ihren Bericht über den Ausbruch der Drachenpocken in Grimsby aus und erkannte die kleine und enge, jedoch scharf geschwungene Schrift darauf sofort. Es war die Schrift, die ihre Aufsätze in Zaubertränke als Schülerin in Hogwarts einige Male verrissen hatte.

„Angenommen.", stand da am oberen Rand des Pergamentbogens. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie die längere Bemerkung am unteren Ende entdeckte:

_Ersparen Sie sich und mir künftig unnötig ausschweifende Ergüsse. PS: Als weitere Anmerkung sei hinzugefügt, dass Sie mich bitte nur dann behelligen, wenn es unumgänglich sein sollte. Unter "unumgänglich" verstehe ich besondere Anordnungen unseres viel geschätzten Abteilungsleiters Mr. Hicks, Nachrichten des Ministers, ein Rudel Mantikore, das die Abteilung stürmt oder etwa die Apokalypse. Da ich mit derartigem in unserer beschaulichen Abteilung gegenwärtig nicht rechne, werden wir uns vermutlich - und ebenso vermutlich zu unser beider Wohlgefallen - nicht allzu häufig über den Weg laufen. Gez. Prince._

Hermine betrachtete das Pergament noch immer, während sie mit der rechten Hand das zweite Memo schnappte und auch jenes geistesabwesend auseinander zu falten begann.

_Hallo Mine! Ich hoffe, du bist gut an deiner Arbeitsstelle angekommen und lässt dich nicht von der alten Fledermaus ärgern. Wir treffen uns wieder im Speisesaal, was meinst du? Harry will nach der Arbeit vielleicht noch in das neue Bistro in der Winkelgasse. Bis später, Ron._

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch, nickte dann beinahe unmerklich, zerknüllte das zweite Memo, warf es in den magischen Papierkorb neben ihrem Schreibtisch und befand, dass sie für heute genug gedacht hatte. Jetzt war es an der Zeit zu handeln.

~.~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten wirklich eine Menge um die Ohren, aber ich werde diese Story nicht abbrechen - auf meiner Festplatte lungern immerhin noch drei Kapitel und viele Notizen herum._

_Danke für die Reviews, die ich leider noch nicht beantworten konnte (mache ich aber noch!) und auch für die Favoriteneinträge! Das gibt mir immer wieder Mut, weiter zu machen._

_Das nächste Kapitel dürfte noch diesen Monat folgen. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch einfach schonmal eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit. :)_

* * *

Entschlossen hatte Hermine Schreibtisch samt Büro hinter sich gelassen und sich auf den Weg zur Bürotür von Mr. Prince gemacht.

Es mochte ihr nicht sonderlich gefallen und es mochte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen, aber jetzt war er ihr Vorgesetzter und als solcher ihr Ansprechpartner. Das schlechte Gewissen, den der Anblick eben noch in ihr ausgelöst hatte, schien vergessen, als sie gegen seine Tür klopfte und abwartete. Nichts. Sie atmete einmal tief und schnell durch den Mund ein und schloss die Augen. Das Ganze erinnerte sie allzu sehr an die Wählscheibe einer klapprigen, verzauberten Telefonzelle in London.

Also noch einmal von vorn...

„Ja?!", vernahm sie nach dem zweiten Anklopfen endlich und nahm den Türgriff in die Hand.

Wie bereits am Vortag saß Severus Snape an seinem Schreibtisch und kratzte, ohne erst zu ihr aufzusehen, mit seiner Feder auf einem Stück Pergament. Der einzige Unterschied zu gestern bildete die Tatsache, dass er heute eine Brille auf seiner prägnanten Nase trug.

„Sie haben mein Memo erhalten?", hörte sie ihn matt fragen, während er ungerührt weiterschrieb. „Das habe ich, aber...", Hermine, die nun unmittelbar an seinem Schreibtisch angelangt war, verschränkte die Arme vor sich. „Dann sind Sie wohl ein wenig begriffsstutzig?", fuhr er ihr ins Wort und sein Kopf hob sich langsam. Er taxierte sie völlig gelassen, während ihr Mund sich öffnete und sie sich erst räuspern musste, bevor sie ihm etwas entgegnen konnte.

„Nein.", in Hermines Stimme lag Entschiedenheit. „Nein, das denke ich nicht."

Snape lehnte sich zurück und studierte sie mit unergründlicher Miene durch seine Brillengläser hindurch. Als er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigte, bemerkte Hermine ein dünnes schwarzes Tuch, das aus dem Kragen seines Umhangs hervorblitzte und sich dort um seinen Hals schlang, wo Hermine die Narben vermutete, die der Angriff von Voldemorts Haustier an ihm hinterlassen hatte.

„Nein?", wiederholte Snape und ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Hals zurück zu seinen Augen. „Merkwürdig, es hat aber doch ganz den Anschein. Dabei habe ich sogar erklärt, was genau unter 'unumgänglich' zu verstehen ist." Ein falsches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, nachdem er ausgeredet hatte.

„Das haben Sie.", bemerkte Hermine, deren Stirn sich in Falten zu legen begann. „Und ich halte diese Anweisung für Schwachsinn. Sie sind mein Vorgesetzter, ich muss Sie ab und zu sprechen, oder etwa nicht?" Sie bemerkte, wie seine Augen sich zusehends verengten. „Hören Sie, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie hier arbeiten, Professor Snape...", fügte sie etwas kleinlauter hinzu, als das schlechte Gewissen nun doch wieder, wenn auch in ziemlich laxer Manier, an ihrem Ärger zu zupfen begann.

„Sie sind tatsächlich schwer von Begriff, Granger.", kam es ärgerlich von ihm zurück und er streifte genervt die Brille ab. „Ich habe Sie bereits darauf hingewiesen, wie Sie mich ansprechen sollen. Im übrigen bin ich kein Professor mehr, wie selbst _Ihnen_ schwerlich entgangen sein dürfte."

Hermines Ärger gewann jetzt doch wieder die Oberhand über jegliche Gewissensbisse. Was sollte dieses ganze Theater überhaupt? Als sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro gemacht hatte, hatte sie sich die Angelegenheit zwar anders vorgestellt (vor ihrem inneren Auge hatte sie ihn irgendwie souverän zur Rede gestellt), aber alle Theorien und Bemühungen darum, sachlich zu bleiben, wurden nun endgültig über Bord geworfen.

"Sechs Jahre habe ich in einer Schulbank vor Ihnen gesessen und Sie bei Ihrem Namen genannt. Warum sollte ich es jetzt nicht tun? Ist Ihr Name neuerdings mit einem Tabu belegt?" Das Unverständnis über sein rätselhaftes Verhalten verlieh ihr unvorhergesehenes Selbstbewusstsein und sie bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der herausfordernd genug gewesen wäre, um zumindest Ron und Harry damit einzuschüchtern.

"Snape. Snape. Snape.", hörte sie sich selbst laut sagen, sie blickte demonstrativ in sämtliche Richtungen des kleinen Büros - zur Decke, zum Fenster und zur Tür - und ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, in denen sie zu ihrer flauen Überraschung keine Silbe und keinen Laut von ihm vernahm. "Da haben wir's: keine Greifer und keine Todesser, die hier reinstürzen oder -apparieren. Und Voldemort gibt es auch nicht mehr." Mit aufgesetzter Forschheit endete sie und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen und immer noch vor der Brust verschränkten Armen direkt an.

Snapes Augen waren unterdessen zu Schlitzen geworden. Er betrachtete sie, als ob sie eine nervige Fliege wäre, er liebend gern eine Klatsche hervorholen und sie zerquetschen würde. Doch dann schwang offensichtlich etwas in ihm um. "Voldemort gibt es nicht mehr.", wiederholte er ihren letzten Satz in ironischem Tonfall, während sich seine linke Augenbraue hob. "Was für eine treffende Feststellung. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, nehme ich an."

Hermine entfuhr ein ungehaltener Laut, der ihm offensichtlich Schadenfreude bereitete, als er sich zur Seite neigte, um in einem Berg von Pergamenten auf seinem Schreibtisch zu blättern. "Hier.", sagte er ungerührt und reichte ihr eine Rolle. "Ihre Arbeit für heute."

Hermine versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und nahm die Pergamentrolle mit zusammengepressten Lippen entgegen, während er sich wieder seiner Feder widmete. Sie tat es ihm gleich in seiner Nichtachtung und trug das Papier stumm mit sich durch den Raum. Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Pergament und ihr Mund öffnete sich. Vor sich entzifferte sie eine Aufreihung von Tätigkeiten in Stichpunkten, eine Art To-do-Liste.

Hermine überflog die ersten drei Punkte laut. "Schreiben an die Verwaltung des Zaubereiministeriums bezüglich Reklamation der Fackeln im Flur und deren Erneuerung; Antrag auf Flotte-Schreibe-Federn; Schreiben an den Hausmeister der Abteilung wegen _spuckender Toiletten_?", rief sie aus und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Das hat nichts mit meinem Aufgabenbereich zu tun. Soll das ein Witz sein?" Wie es seine Angewohnheit geworden zu sein schien, würdigte Snape sie gar nicht erst eines Blickes. „Das will ich nicht meinen, Miss Granger.", erwiderte er eher nebensächlich. „Ich würde annehmen, dass Sie weder gern im Dunkeln arbeiten, noch daran gehindert werden wollen, Ihre Notdurft zu verrichten. Natürlich ...", als er kurz unterbrach, sah er überraschend zu ihr auf. Ein falsches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. „... können Sie jederzeit zu Hicks gehen und sich beschweren, wenn Sie sich unterfordert fühlen."

Die Tür, die eine Verbindung zum nebenan liegenden Büro darstellte, wurde aufgerissen, noch ehe es Hermine gelungen wäre, ihren immer noch vor sich hin schwelenden Ärger mittels einer sehr bewussten Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Severus!", rief der hochgewachsene Dunkelhaarige aus, der wie auf Bestellung und noch dazu ziemlich ungehalten in den Raum stürzte und deshalb erst einmal eine Kollision zwischen seinem Knie und Snapes Schreibtisch verursachte. Snape quittierte das Aufheulen des Abteilungsleiters mit einem Augenverdrehen.

„Ah, Miss Granger!", sagte Amyntas Hicks und grinste nervös. „Ich wollte gerade... Schon Ihr zweiter Arbeitstag, nicht wahr? Haben Sie sich schon ein wenig eingelebt?" Er taumelte noch immer und stützte sich ungelenk auf dem Stapel Pergamente auf Snapes Schreibtisch ab, rutschte mit der Hand aus und die Papiere segelten eines nach dem anderen zu Boden. Snape schloss gequält die Augen, während Hicks kicherte.

„Oh, ich bin wirklich ein Dummerchen!", gluckste er unbeholfen und ein wenig affektiert. „Tut mir Leid! Einen Moment..." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab nach unten, murmelte etwas vor sich hin und die Papiere, die nun überall um den Schreibtisch herum auf dem Teppich verstreut lagen, sammelten sich und schwebten als ordentlicher Stapel zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

Während Snape dieses Unterfangen mit saurer Miene verfolgte, betrachtete sich Hermine Hicks etwas genauer. Er war, so schätzte sie, Anfang Vierzig. Sein schwarzbraunes Haar war präzise gescheitelt, es glänzte vor Pomade und er trug einen nadelgestreiften nachtblauen Maßanzug sowie braune Schnürschuhe aus Drachenhautleder. Seine Augen waren dunkel, jedoch nicht so schwarz und durchdringend wie die von Snape. Sie hatten etwas Ruheloses an sich, diese runden, auf den ersten Blick fast jungenhaft naiven, Augen. Wie bereits gestern und bei Hermines Vorstellungsgespräch vor vier Wochen, trug Hicks eine giftgrüne Fliege um den Kragen eines weißen Hemdes, die seinem ohnehin nostalgisch anmutenden Stil die exzentrische Note verlieh. Wieder fiel ihr Rons Warnung ein.

„Hat Mr. Prince Sie bereits über Ihre heutigen Tätigkeiten unterrichtet?", Hicks lächelte erwartungsvoll, während seine Augen zwischen ihr und Snape hin und her flackerten. Hermine lächelte nicht. Sie sah zu Snape hinüber, der sie von seinem Schreibtisch aus abwartend musterte und die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte faltete. Der merkwürdige Ausdruck, den sie gestern in seinen Augen wahrgenommen hatte, war der üblichen Gleichmütigkeit gewichen.

„Ja...", antwortete Hermine, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hicks zu und bedachte ihren Vorgesetzten mit einem unaufrichtigen Lächeln. „Ja, das hat er." Als sie wieder zu Snape hinsah, hatte er sich den Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch gewidmet, die er mit einer Konzentration durchblätterte, die Hermine fast ebenso aufgesetzt und bemüht vorkam wie ihr eigenes Lächeln an Hicks. Auf unbestimmte Art schien sie sich von der gelassenen Ignoranz zu unterscheiden, mit der ihr in den letzten zwei Tagen begegnet war .

„Nun denn...", Hicks nickte, wippte auf seinen Füßen hin und her, warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, dann räusperte er sich und sah abermals auf den so vielbeschäftigten Snape an seinem Schreibtisch hinab. Es war offensichtlich, dass Hicks unter vier Augen mit ihm reden wollte und Hermine, die Hicks' nur dürftig verschleierte Zeichen richtig gedeutet hatte, verabschiedete sich kurz angebunden aus dem Büro des Leitenden Angestellten des Komitees zur Erforschung von Gegenmitteln bei Seuchen und Katastrophen.

„Wenn Sie irgendein Anliegen haben sollten, wenden Sie sich jederzeit an mich, Miss Granger!", hörte sie Hicks noch einmal rufen, als die Bürotür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.


End file.
